A filha de Saga
by Chidory maxwell
Summary: depois de todos os cavaleiros de ouro serem trazidos de volta a vida, Saga descobre que tem uma filha de 18 anos! e agora?
1. Chapter 1

Os cavaleiros de ouro se encontravam no último templo, discutiam como estava a segurança do santuário.

-Fico orgulhosa de saber que tudo esta bem.

`Disse Saori, que já estava com 18 anos.

-Depois da batalha contra Hades não tivemos mais nenhum problema.

Disse Dohko.

-Um ano tendo paz... é maravilhoso.

Comentou Mu. Batidas são ouvidas e então Marin entra na sala segurando uma garota.

-Atena esta garota invadiu o santuário e a procurava.

A garota devia ter 18 anos, os cabelos iam até o fim das costas e eram lisos e azuis e olhos eram grandes e verdes. Os cavaleiros e a deusa estavam chocados, a semelhança entre ela, Saga e Kanon era gritante! Quando a deusa conseguiu se acalmar, disse:

-Me procurando? Qual é o seu nome?

Perguntou.

-Me chamo Agnes Petrakis.

-Pode se aproximar.

A garota se aproximou e Mu ficou ao lado da deusa, a visitante sorriu e disse:

-Sinceramente... você acha que pareço alguém que vai conseguir matar uma deusa?

Mu não conseguiu evitar um sorriso e se afastou.

-Atena eu vim devolver algo que pertence ao santuário.

Nesse instante a garota tira um colar que estava em seu pescoço, tinha uma longa corrente dourada e o pingente era um enorme círculo com o símbolo de Atena no meio.

-A chave do Grande Mestre! Ela estava desaparecida a 18 anos!

Disse Shion chocado. A menina abaixou a cabeça e disse:

-Minha mãe foi serva no santuário e se envolveu com um homem chamado Saga. Ela me disse que esse homem havia matado o antigo Grande Mestre e mandado exterminar o seu sucessor, quando este tentou salvar o bebê Atena que ele tentou matar. Saga fingiu ser o Antigo Grande Mestre e foi nessa época em que ela se envolveu com ele.

O silêncio reinava na sala, todos ouviam com atenção o depoimento da menina. Saga estava a cada segundo mais pálido.

-Minha mãe sabia que esconder o segredo de Saga de todo o Santuário era uma traição mas, ela o amava e não ia conseguir traí-lo, ela me disse que durante o mês em que se envolveram viu muitas vezes o lado bom do meu pai aparecer e que ele sofria muito com os seus atos.

-Um mês?

Perguntou Atena.

-Sim, pois foi nessa época que ela descobriu que estava grávida. Com medo de prejudicar o meu pai, minha mãe resolveu fugir do santuário e levou a chave do Grande mestre com ela pois, sabia que se Saga tivesse essa chave em mãos poderia encontrar Atena facilmente.

Agnes tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-E ela não devolveu quando Atena voltou para o santuário porque... era doloroso demais voltar para cá e perceber que meu pai não estava mais, além disso, eu não sabia sobre a existência do meu pai e vir para o santuário me encheria de perguntas. Mas, no mês passado ela em contou tudo e me implorou para trazer a chave de voltar para Atena..

Nesse momento a garota deixou uma única lágrima escorrer do seu rosto.

-Minha mãe estava com câncer em estágio terminal.... ela morreu três dias depois de me contar isso. E agora eu estou aqui.

-Sua mãe deve ter sido uma pessoa maravilhosa...

Disse a deusa.

Todos os cavaleiros estavam comovidos com a história e Saori se aproximou e pegou o colar e perguntou para ela, olhando para o roxo em seu pulso direito.

-E você Agnes, como está se virando? Está morando com alguém da família da sua mãe?

-Não, minha mãe era minha única família Atena.

-Onde você está morando? Na casa de vocês?

A menina ficou em silêncio por um tempo, estava com vergonha.

-Nós vendemos tudo para pagar o tratamento da minha mãe, eu estou morando na.... casa das bonecas.

A deusa arregalou os olhos, a casa das bonecas era a casa de prostituição mais famosa de Atenas.

-Você... se prostitui?

Ela perguntou chocada.

-Não Atena. Eu trabalho lá como empregada, eu limpo os quartos, lavo as roupas, passo.

O silêncio reinava na sala.

-Atena está tudo bem, apesar de trabalhar em uma casa de prostituição, meu trabalho é comum... sou apenas uma empregada. Além disso, estou juntando dinheiro para alugar uma casinha e acho que em breve eu vou me despedir.

-E como você fez isso?

Saori perguntou apontando para o machucado.

-Eu estou precisando do dinheiro e por isso resolvi trabalhar como arrumadeira também, eu arrumo o quarto depois que o cliente é atendido. E um dos clientes achou que eu era uma das garotas e tentou dormir comigo mas, Nilo, o barman me ajudou.

Saga sentia que havia levado um soco no estômago. Agnes se sentia constrangida com o ruma da conversa, havia ido para devolver o colar e agora a deusa a olhava com pena. Era muito orgulhosa e não gostava quando os outros sentiam pena dela, ela era uma menina batalhadora, que estava trabalhando para conseguir um futuro melhor... apenas isso!

-Eu agradeço pela compreensão Atena e por ter perdoado minha mãe mas, agora eu tenho que ir. Com licença.

-Sim, eu entendo. Aiolia pode levá-la até a saída?

-Sim Atena.

Os dois se cumprimentaram e saíram da sala.

-Saga...

Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu não sabia que ela estava grávida...

Ele respondeu.

-Ela é filha de um cavaleiro! Não pode ser abandonada desse jeito.

Disse Milo.

-Ela devia saber, pelo menos, que tem uma família!

Disse Aldebaran.

-Atena, porque não contou a ela?

Perguntou Shaka, calmamente.

-Eu realmente queria contar mas, precisava saber se era isso que Saga queria.

Ela respondeu.

-Atena, ela é minha sobrinha e eu ficaria muito feliz se pudesse cuidar dela.

Disse Kanon.

-E você Saga?

O cavaleiro olhou para a deusa.

-Sim... eu também cuidarei dela.

-Saga você ainda está abalado, vá para casa e descanse. Amanhã pedirei para Aiolia e Aiolos irem conversar com ela.

Enquanto isso o leonino levava Agnes pelas doze casas.

-Essa é a casa de peixes!

-Nossa é linda!! E quantas rosas!!

A garota estava encantada com o lugar.

-Você gosta de rosas?

-Adoro!

-Espere um pouco.

O leonino olhou para o jardim.

"Afrodite"

"Sim, Aiolia?"

"Eu estou na sua casa com a Agnes, posso dar uma rosa para ela? Ela disse que adora."

"Claro Aiolia, sem problemas"

"Alguma delas tem veneno?"

"Todas, mas não se preocupe, acabei de usar o meu cosmo para tirar o veneno"

"Muito obrigada Dite"

"De nada leão"

A menina olhava para o cavaleiro que ficou um tempo em silêncio até, caminhar até o jardim e pegar uma rosa.

-Para você.

-Muito obrigada Aiolia!

Ela disse com um sorriso.

-Porque você ficou um tempo em silêncio?

Agnes perguntou.

-Eu estava falando com o Afrodite, o cavaleiro desta casa.

-Nossa! Mas, como você conseguiu conversar com ele?

-Nós usamos o cosmo.

A menina olhava para a flor na sua mão.

-É tudo tão incrível!

O cavaleiro sorriu.

-Agnes, o percurso das doze casas é bem longo e pode demorar, podemos ir mais rápido.

-Sério? como?

Ele se abaixou.

-Suba nas minhas costas.

-Tem certeza? Eu sou meio pesada.

O leonino começou a rir.

-Tenho, pode subir.

A garota segurou no pescoço de Aiolia, enquanto ele segurava suas pernas.

-Eu vou bem rápido, está pronta?

-Acho que sim.

O cavaleiro começou a correr e sentiu a menina se encolher, era muito rápido! Ela conseguia ver todas as casas passando rapidamente, enquanto o cabelo jogava seu cabelo para trás.

-Chegamos, estávamos em Áries.

A menina sentia suas pernas bambas quando desceu das costas de Aiolia.

-Incrível!

Ele sorriu e continuou a guiá-la pelo santuário até chegarem em uma enorme porta que marcava a saída.

-Muito obrigada Aiolia.

-Sem problemas.

Trocaram um sorriso.

-Foi um prazer conhecê-la Agnes.

-Igualmente. Bom... nos vemos por ai.

Ela acenou e saiu do santuário e Aiolia voltou para a casa de leão, onde encontrou Aiolos sentado no sofá.

-Irmão!

Disse o leonino surpreso.

-Você chegou rápido.

Disse Aiolos.

-Eu vim correndo.

Respondeu, abrindo a porta da geladeira e pegando uma jarra com suco.

-Quer Aiolos?

O irmão se virou.

-Do que é?

-Laranja.

-Quero sim!

Aiolia encheu dois copos e entregou um para o irmão e então sentou no sofá também.

-É tão estranho pensar que o Saga tem um filho né?

Disse o leonino.

-Sim, era algo que eu não esperava. Nós dois tínhamos a mesma idade.

-Continuam tendo, só que agora vocês tem 19. Como todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro.

-É verdade, ainda vai demorar para me acostumar com isso.

Os dois riram.

-E como que o Saga e o Kanon reagiram?

Perguntou o mais novo.

-O Kanon falou que queria cuidar da Agnes na hora, o Saga... também falou mas, acho que ele não tinha tanta certeza.

-Deve ter sido um choque para ele.

-Com certeza.

-Lembrei! Amanhã nós vamos até a Casa das bonecas falar com a Agnes, Atena quer que ela se mude para o santuário. Vai morar com o Saga e o Kanon.

Aiolia, que bebiam um gole do suco, arregalou os olhos.

-Você acha que isso vai dar certo?

-A ida à Casa das bonecas ou Saga e Kanon morando com ela?

-Saga e Kanon morando com ela.

Disse Aiolia

-Eu espero que sim, Saga precisa de uma pessoa que o ajude a voltar a viver.

Aiolos levantou e foi até a geladeira de novo.

-Meu Deus Aiolia! Só tem porcaria aqui!

O outro riu.

-Vamos visitar o Shura?

-Vamos!

Os dois levantaram e foram assaltar a janta do espanhol.

Enquanto isso Saga e Kanon estavam na cozinha da casa de gêmeos, Saga cozinhava enquanto Kanon arrumava a mesa.

-Saga, pode falar.

-Falar o que Kanon?

O marina respirou fundo, as vezes Saga conseguia ser mais irritante que Máscara da Morte de mal humor.

-Sobre a Agnes, Saga!

-Eu... só acho tudo incrível mas, é minha filha e vou cuidar dela.

A resposta parecia ser sincera.

-Como era a mãe dela?

Saga desligou o fogo.

-Linda...ela era realmente linda. Ela era loira e tinha olhos verdes.

-Devia ser..

O silêncio reinou na cozinha, pelo visto Saga também havia a em silêncio e quando terminou, Kanon disse:

-Vou arrumar o quarto de hóspedes, está uma bagunça.

-Você está bem contente né?

Perguntou Saga, olhando para o prato.

-Sim, que órfão não se empolga com a idéia de ter uma família?

Respondeu e então partiu para o quarto.

-Eu...

Respondeu Saga de cabeça baixa.

No dia seguinte Aiolia e Aiolos estavam na frente da Casa das bonecas, o prostíbulo mais luxuoso e famoso de Atenas, eram ainda duas da tarde e por isso a casa estava fechada, os dois estavam extremamente constrangidos.

-Vamos bater.

Disse Aiolos se aproximando e batendo na porta.

-Estamos fechados, só abrimos a partir das oitos.

Disse uma garota atrás deles, carregava uma cesta cheia de roupas.

-Nós não queremos...ir na casa... nós queremos encontrar uma menina que trabalha aqui.

Disse Aiolia.

-Uma das bonecas? Elas devem estar dormindo a está hora.

-Não, uma garota que trabalha aqui como empregada, Agnes Petrakis.

-Ah! Sim! Vocês tem que ir até a parte de trás da casa, onde ficam os empregados. Eu estava indo para lá, venham comigo.

Aiolos se aproximou da garota e segurou a cesta.

-Deve estar pesada, deixe eu te ajudar.

-Nossa! Muito obrigada! É difícil pessoas educadas assim!

Disse a garota encantada, caminharam um pouco até chegarem em uma entrada enorme, onde havia um portão de metal. A garota empurrou o portão e eles puderam ver muitas pessoas em um corredor, algumas garotas lavavam roupas em tanques, outras penduravam as roupas em varais, alguns rapazes carregavam caixas.

-Muito obrigada pela ajuda. A Agnes está ali.

A menina apontou para um dos tanques e pegou a cesta de Aiolos e entrou no enorme corredor.

-Agnes! Visita para você!

Eles viram Agnes em um dos tanques, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, usava uma calça preta, tênis e uma camiseta larga e esfregava uma roupa com força, ao escutar seu nome se virou para a menina e depois para os dois cavaleiros.

-Obrigada Cindy!

Ela largou as roupas e caminhou até o portão com um sorriso e secava suas mãos na roupa.

-Aiolia!

-Oi Agnes! Esse é o meu irmão Aiolos.

-Olá Agnes!

Disse Aiolos com um sorriso.

-Olá Aiolos! Nossa vocês dois são bem parecidos! São gêmeos?

-Por incrível que pareça, eu sou 4 anos mais velho.

Respondeu o sagitariano, a menina arregalou os olhos.

-Você também é um cavaleiro?

Ela perguntou baixinho, os dois riram da vergonha dela.

-Sim, de sagitário.

-Era o signo da minha mãe!!

Aiolos sorriu.

-Falando nisso, qual é o seu signo Agnes?

-Áries.

-O signo do Mu, aquele que você conversou, de cabelo lilás.

Disse Aiolia, Agnes se lembrou.

-Agnes, nós dois precisamos falar com você. Atena nos mandou.

-Entendo.. venham! Vamos conversar no meu quarto.

Os dois seguiram a garota pelo corredor e entraram em um prédio.

-Nossa Agnes! Dois homens ao mesmo tempo! Dá um pra mim!

Gritou uma mulher.

-Melhor! Dê os dois pra mim! Eu dou conta do recado!

Dizia outra.

E mais um monte de comentários maldosos apareceram, os dois cavaleiros já estavam extremamente vermelhos quando entraram no quarto de Agnes. Era um quarto muito simples tendo um armário, uma cama de solteiro velha e uma mesinha, onde estava a flor de Afrodite dentro de um copo.

-Me desculpem pelos comentários.

-Não se preocupe.

Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Bem, antes de começarmos a conversa: querem beber algo? Este bem quente hoje.

Ela perguntou, os dois repararam no olhar da menina, apesar de ter os mesmos olhos de Saga, o olhar de Agnes era completamente diferente. Ela tinha um olhar muito doce e caloroso.

-Eu aceito.

-Eu também.

A menina foi até a janela do quarto e inclinou seu corpo para fora.

-Nilo! Pode me dar dois sucos por favor?

-É pra já!

Os dois cavaleiros olharam confusos.

-Minha janela está de frente para uma das janelas da cozinha.

Ela explicou e dois copos surgiram na janela.

-Muito obrigada Nilo!

Ela entregou os copos para os dois, que beberam. Eles estavam sentados na cama enquanto Agnes estava sentada na mesa.

-Então..

Ela começou.

-Agnes, Atena nos mandou aqui porque ela quer que você venha morar no santuário.

Disse Aiolos.

-Ela quer isso porque está com pena de mim...

Respondeu a menina.

-Não, ela quer que você fique junto com o sue pai e o seu tio.

A menina paralisou.

-Meu pai morreu Aiolia.

-Sim mas, foi trazido de volta por Atena.... todos nós fomos.

Disse Aiolos.

-O que?!?

-Agnes, lembra da história que você contou ontem? O homem de cabelo verde ao lado de Atena era o Antigo Grande Mestre e eu... era o sucessor que foi exterminado.

Disse Aiolos. A garota estava com os olhos arregalados.

-Nós vamos contar para você toda a história do santuário Agnes.

Então os dois começaram a narrar tudo que havia ocorrido no santuário desde o nascimento de Saori, a cada palavra Agnes ficava ainda mais surpresa. Depois de um bom tempo a história acabou.

-Quer dizer que todos vocês, inclusive meu pai e meu tio tem 19 anos?!

-Sim..

-Isso é... diferente.

Os dois riram.

-Que tal arrumar suas coisas e irmos para o santuário?

Perguntou Aiolia.

-Sim!!


	2. A chegada

Oláa pessoal desculpem a demora!! agora as coisas vao melhorar e vou postar com mais frequencia!

Danda: não vai dar certo mesmo. O Saga n esta nada disposto a "aceitar" sua filha mas, pelo menos ela tem o Kanon. Espero q goste do capitulo

Krika Haruno: A reação da Agnes não foi das melhores com o pai mas, ela vai se apegar muito ao que esteja gostando.

Toriyama Hikari: Espero q vc esteja gostando da fic, o Saga ainda vai aprontar muito com a Agnes. Isso é apenas o começo

* * *

Cap. 2 A chegada

Depois de pouco tempo, Agnes conseguiu colocar todos seus pertences em uma pequena mala azul. A única peça que deixou fora, foi um delicado vestido branco.

-Você precisa falar com a sua chefe ou algo assim?

Perguntou Aiolos.

-Sim... mas, só para pegar o meu último salário, ela nem vai se importar com a minha ida. Existe uma fila enorme para trabalhar aqui.

Ela respondeu rindo, então pegou o vestido.

-Eu já volto, só vou trocar de roupa e falar com a minha chefe, não vou demorar.

Ela saiu os deixando sozinhos, eles olharam um pouco para o quarto. Foi então que viram alguns livros caídos no canto do quarto, Aiolos os juntou.

-São livros de Culinária....

Os dois sentaram e começaram a folhear um deles, além das receitas do livro, haviam vários papéis com receitas escritas em uma caneta rosa.

-Ela parece gostar bastante...

O sagitariano falou.

-Será que a mãe dela também gostava?

O silêncio reinou no local, depois de um tempo a porta do quarto se abriu e surgiu um homem de pele bronzeada e de olhos e cabelos pretos.

-Olá, eu sou o Nilo.

-Olá eu sou Aiolia e este é o Aiolos.

O barman coçou a cabeça e perguntou, sem graça:

-É verdade que a Agnes vai embora?

Aiolos confirmou, o menino abaixou a cabeça e deu um sorriso fraco.

-Isso é bom, Agnes é boa demais para um lugar como esse.....

-Nilo?

Ele sorriu ao ver a menina.

-Agnes...Então você vai embora?

-Vou sim Nilo.

Ele sorriu e a menina o abraçou.

-Vou sentir a sua falta.

-Eu também baixinha.

Ela bagunçou os cabelos do amigo e se virou para os cavaleiros.

-Estou pronta.

-Você vai querer levar esses livros Agnes?

A menina arregalou os olhos.

-Nossa! Eu não acredito que quase esqueci!!

Aiolos os pegou e sorriu para a menina.

-Então vamos...

Ela se despediu de Nilo e os três saíram pelo corredor, Aiolia levava a mala da menina e quando estavam saíndo uma mulher usando uma roupa de cowboy apareceu.

-Ora ora... a santinha foi demitida...

-Eu que decidi sair Heike.

A menina olhou para os dois.

-Entendo... sempre foi a "rainha da santidade" e agora vai ficar com gêmeos. Sabia que por baixo deste semblante de santa tinha uma verdadeira.... vadia.

Aiolos respirou fundo, Agnes era filha de um cavaleiro e não ia permitir aquilo.

-Acho melhor você nos deixar passae.

-Olha só.... pelo visto esse ai gosto de você Agnes. Queridinho eu vou te contar uma coisa... todos os homens que passaram aqui quiseram dormir com a sua amada. A famosa menina dos cabelos azuis....se bem que, um quase conseguiu né?

Aiolos segurou a mão de Agnes e a levou pelo corredor, assim que passaram pelo portão os dois pararam.

-Que absurdo daquela mulher, xingar a filha de um cavaleiro daquele jeito, se ela não fosse uma mulher...

Aiolos se virou e viu os olhos da menina molhados.

-É assim mesmo Aiolos.... você está acostumado a outro tipo de realidade.

O cavaleiro a abraçou.

-E agora você também....

Ela o apertou.

-Você tem feito tudo sozinha desde que sua mãe morreu né? Guardou tudo só para você né?

Ela balançou a cabeça, o cavaleiro acariciou os cabelos da menina.

- Está tudo bem.

Ela se afastou e enxugou as lágrimas.

-Muito obrigada, Aiolos.

-De nada. Estou aqui quando precisar.

Ela sorriu, Aiolia apareceu.

-Desculpem a demora... estava falando umas verdades.

-Chega desse lugar, vamos embora.

Aiolos disse. Os três caminharam até uma Mercedes preta.

-Uau.... esse é o carro de vocês?

-Na verdade é do Shura.

Respondeu Aiolia.

-A propósito.... a comida dele é a melhor do santuário.

Completou Aiolos colocando a mala no porta-malas.

-Isso não vai ser problema, eu adoro cozinhar.

Respondeu Agnes. Aiolia abriu a porta da frente para ela.

-Então prepare-se para ter sua casa invadida por cavaleiros famintos.

Ela riu, todos entraram no carro e partiram. Durante o caminho riram e conversaram sobre o santuário. Assim que pararam o carro a menina respirou fundo.

-Está pronta?

Perguntou Aiolia.

-Sim...

Saíram do carro e subiram uma escadaria,aparecendo na frente da casa de Áries.

-Vou ter que me acostumar com essas escadas né?

Os dois riram.

-Sim mas, hoje nós te damos uma carona.

Respondeu Aiolia. A menina subiu e suas costas e foram para o último templo. Assim que desceu das costas começou a rir,seu cabelo estava completamente bagunçado.

-Olha só meu cabelo.

A menina dizia enquanto gargalhava, Aiolos chegou e eles se aproximaram da porta. Aiolia colocou a mão no ombro da menina.

-Está pronta?

Ela sorriu para o leonino e então se virou para o outro cavaleiro, ele a olhava e ela sentia um sorriso escondido em algum lugar, por alguma estranha razão, Agness sentiu uma coragem invadir seu peito.

-Estou..

A porta se abriu, todos os cavaleiros estavam lá,olhavam para a menina com curiosidade. Atena estava entre Saga e Kanon e sorria para a garota mas, Agnes só conseguia olhar para os dois homens iguais a ela. Um a olhava com um olhar encantado e tinha um sorriso enorme enquanto o outro apenas a olhava.

-Agnes.. fico tão feliz que tenha vindo se juntar a nós.

A menina sorriu e se aproximou.

-Eu que agradeço Athena.

Ela sorriu.

-Agnes... este é o seu pai, Saga de gêmeos.

Saga se aproximou, a menina olhava para ele, nenhum dos dois se mexeu.

-Mamãe não mentia quando falava que eu era igual a você.

-Mas, possui o olhar dela.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco. O clima ficou tenso. O outro homem se aproximou comum sorriso.

-Eu sou o Kanon... eu sou o seu tio.

Ela abriu um sorriso.

-Muito prazer tio Kanon...

Os dois começaram a rir.

-É tão estranha chamar alguém da minha idade de tio.

-É estranho eu ser chamado de tio.

Os dois ficaram se olhando.

-Agnes... eu posso te abraçar?/

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, Kanon foi se aproximando lentamente até que a envolveu com seus braços. Agnes batia em seu ombro, e a beijou na testa enquanto a menina o abraçava com forç se afastaram os dois sorriam muito.

-Olá Agnes eu sou o Milo.

Disse Milo quase do lado da menina.

-Conselho de tio... cuidado com o Milo, é um galinha.

Todos começaram a rir.

-Eu não sou galinha... eu apenas sei o que é bonito.

Mais risos. Todos os cavaleiros se apresentaram e então Agnes foi para a casa de gêmeos, durante todo o caminho Saga esteve em silêncio.

-Bem vinda a casa de gêmeos!

Disse Kanon. Toda a casa era branca com alguns objetos azul-marinho.

-Está é a sala.... este é o meu quarto... esse é o do Saga..todos os quartos são suítes....... e este é o seu quarto..

Quando o cavaleiro abriu a porta a menina ficou surpresa, o quarto era todo branco. Tinha uma enorme cama de casal que parecia muito confortável, um armário também branco tinha uma pequena janela de vidro fosco, uma escrivaninha da mesma cor e cheia de pequenas gavetas, uma cadeira e a janela tinha longas cortinas da cor do quarto.A menina andou pelo quarto completamente encantada, entrou no banheiro e quase gritou de alegria: era enorme e possuía uma banheira. Lembrou do banheiro que tinha que dividir com todos na casa das bonecas.

-O que você achou?

Perguntou Kanon.

-É incrível tio..... eu nem sei o que dizer.

Ele sorriu.

-Que bom que você gostou. Eu deixei tudo pronto para você mas, vamos na feira da vila amanhã...assim você pode deixar o quarto mais com a sua cara.

Ela sorriu para ele.

-Acho que temos que comprar uma estante também né?

Ele disse apontando para os livros, os dois riram.

-Eu vou deixar você ficar a vontade, qualquer coisa pode ir até o meu quarto.

-Sim... muito obrigado.

Kanon saiu do quarto e entrou no de Saga, ele estava deitado na cama.

-Você nem se deu o trabalho de falar com ela.

Saga estava em silêncio.

-Ela é sua filha... ela acabou de perder a mãe e chegar em um lugar onde não conhece ninguém...

-Chega Kanon...

-As vezes eu me pergunto se o seu coração não renasceu junto com o resto...

Saga não respondeu e Kanon saiu do quarto. Já era noite quando Agnes terminou de arrumar seu quarto, estava cansada, pegou uma toalha e foi até o banheiro. Encheu a banheira e entrou, sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo relaxar, amanhã iria comprar sais de banho. Saiu do banheiro e vestiu uma camisola branca e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto.

-Agnes?

Era Kanon.

-Eu fiz janta, venha.

Os dois foram até a cozinha e sentaram na mesa onde estava uma macarronada.

-Saga venha comer.

Ele disse ao ver o irmão na porta.

-Não estou com fome.

Agnes abaixou a cabeça. Depois do jantar os dois se despediram e a menina foi dormir, percebeu que algumas coisas não seriam fáceis mas,ela não ia desistir


	3. A descoberta

Olá pessoal! desculpem a demora!

Krika Haruno: O Kanon realmente é um amor, isso porque a Agnes é a realização de um sonho para ele. IIIh o Aiolos e a Agnes vão dar muito rolo, principalmente depois dessas visões. O Saga está com o coração completamente congelado, ele nunca superou o abandono de Helena mas, quem sabe a Agnes mude isso. Espero que goste desse cap.

Danda: hahahha é divertido mesmo mas, a demora não foi de propósito, juro. A faculdade tinha absorvido todo o pouco tempo que me restava para escrever. O charme do Saga é esse jeitão dele mesmo mas, o Kanon vai suprir qualquer carência da Agnes. Depois dessas visões muita coisa vai mudar. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

* * *

Cap. 2 - Descobertas

Agnes abriu os olhos, estava em seu novo quarto, era tão bom acordar sem medo, sabendo que não vai ser despejada e nem atacada por ninguém. Foi até o banheiro e tomou um longo banho. Enquanto a água escorria tudo que ela conseguia era pensar na forma que Saga a olhava. Será que devia ter aceitado o convite para morar no santuário?

Saiu do banho e encontrou Kanon.

-Bom dia Kanon.

-Bom dia Agy. Vamos tomar café?

-Sim.

Ela foi com o tio até a cozinha onde Saga tomava café, os dois se sentaram.

-Atena nos chamou, então só vamos depois até a vila, esta bem?

-Tudo bem?

Os três comeram rapidamente e então foram para o templo de Atena, onde os outros cavaleiros os esperavam.

-Bom dia Agnes!

Disse Aiolia e Aiolos juntos.

-Bom dia!

Ela cumprimentou alegremente, depois fez uma menção para a deusa.

-Bom Dia, você deve estar se perguntando o que está acontecendo, certo?

-Sim.

A deusa segurou a mão da menina e a guiou até uma sala onde havia uma garota sentada no chão, usava uma armadura laranja, o cabelo curtinho era totalmente branco, os cavaleiros de ouro também entraram na sala.

-Agnes esta é Lana, a amazona de espelho das almas. Ela consegue mostrar o passado através do espelho das almas.

-Nossa, isso é incrível!

Ela disse espantada.

-Sim, e como você é a primeira filha de cavaleiro de toda a história do Santuário, teremos que ver seu passado, não sabemos se isso pode te colocar em algum perigo. Você se importa?

Agnes arregalou os olhos.

-Toda ela?

-Infelizmente sim.

Ela respirou fundo, estava com medo.

-Tudo bem.

Aiolos que estava perto dela, colocou sua mão sobre seu ombro.

-Se você não quiser não precisa Agnes.

Ela olhou para ele.

-Está tudo bem, eu entendo só vai ser um pouco doloroso.

Kanon passou o braço envolta da sobrinha, que o abraçou com força enquanto olhava para a amazona.

-Vou começar.

Disse Lana que elevou seu cosmo, suas mãos começaram a brilhar e então uma enorme espelho surgiu na sua frente.

A imagem mostrava a mãe de Agnes, os cabelos loiros e encaracolados batiam em suas costas e estavam soltos, usava um delicado vestido rosa que enfeitava a barriga de nove meses, usava uma sapatilha preta . Os enormes olhos verdes estavam fixados em uma vitrine cheia de roupinhas de bebês.

-Olhe Agnes que vestidinhos lindos. Mamãe vai comprar um lindo para você, amor.

A mulher entrou na loja e foi até uma das araras cheia de vestidinhos rosas e azuis. Então ela faz um expressão de dor, uma das vendedoras corre até ela.

-Você está bem?

O chão fica molhado.

-A bolsa rompeu!

A mãe disse desesperada. A vendedora a faz sentar em uma cadeira e grita para outra mulher.

-Rápido! Ligue para uma ambulância!

A cena mostra a mulher na sala de parto, sua testa está molhada de suor e ela parece estar sentindo muita dor.

-Empurre com mais força.

Helena empurra com força e cai exausta quando um choro pode ser ouvido, ela estica os braços e Agnes cheia de sangue é entregue, ela abraça a menina e começa a chorar.

-Meu amor... você é mais linda do que eu esperava.

A cena mostra Helena deitada na cama, estava magra e parecia estar com sono.

-Mãe?

Agnes esta na porta do quarto, tem 5 anos e usa um delicado pijama rosa. A menina deita na cama junto com a mãe.

-Mãe eu não consigo dormir.

-Quer uma história?

Amenina abre um enorme sorriso.

-Sim! E tem que ser sobre o cavaleiros dourados!

Helena se ajeita na cama e começa.

-Tudo bem. Era uma vez um lugar chamado Santuário...

-Mãe!

A mulher olha para a criança.

-O que foi Agnes?

-Você sempre conta a história do homem de duas faces. Conta uma nova.

-Está bem. No Santuário existia um anjo de asas douradas, era um dos homens mais gentis que o mundo havia conhecido. Ele andava pelo Santuário com sua armadura dourada e todos diziam: Olhe, é o cavaleiro mais digno de toda história. Com apenas uma flecha ele podia mudar o rumo de uma batalha.

-Nossa mãe, ele devia ser muito forte!

-Sim, mas sua maior força era aqui.

Disse a mãe apontando para o coração.

-O coração dele podia machucar pessoas?

Helena riu.

-Não filha. Sua maior força era o coração pois, seu amor pela justiça o fazia ser capaz de qualquer coisa para ajudar alguém. Sua dedicação era tanta que ele arriscou a própria vida para proteger uma princesa.

A garotinha olhava empolgada.

-Que princesa?

-A princesa Atena, ela era a força de todo o Santuário mas, quando ela era bebê o cavaleiro de duas faces a tentou esconder do mundo.

-E isso porque ele estava com a face do mal, mesmo sendo bom, ele acabava fazendo coisa errada.

-Isso mesmo. Então quando o anjo dourado a protegeu, ele acabou sendo enfeitiçado, sendo obrigado a dormir para sempre e sem nunca poder ter a chance de explicar seu ato heróico.

A pequena Agnes parecia chocada.

-Coitado do anjo de asas douradas. Ele só queria proteger a princesa.

-Eu sei meu amor.

Helena levantou.

-Agnes eu vou preparar um copo de leite para você. E depois te conto a história de outro cavaleiro dourado, que era tão grande que podia tocar o topo das árvores.

A mulher se levantou e preparava-se para sair.

-Mãe... o anjo de asas douradas ficou bem?

-Sim Agnes.

Helena corre até a cozinha, ela encosta na geladeira e começa a chorar.

-Me perdoe Aiolos... eu poderia ter limpado seu nome... mas, eu amava Saga demais... eu ainda amo o Saga...

Ela respira fundo e limpa as lágrimas, pegando leite na geladeira e o esquentando no forno. A imagem muda mostrando Agnes na cozinha, tinha 13 anos, cozinhava junto com a mãe. As duas riam juntas enquanto uma música tocava no rádio, a menina coloca alguns legumes na panela.

-Nunca pensei em dizer isso mas, a aprendiz superou a mestre. Você cozinha bem melhor que eu.

-Isso porque eu tive uma excelente mestra.

As duas sorriem, quando Agnes fica séria.

-Filha o que houve?

Ela começa a chorar.

-Eu não sei... parece que enfiaram uma faca em mim.

A menina continua a chorar enquanto a mãe a abraça. A cena muda mostrando Agnes deitada na cama dormindo. Helena sai do quarto da filha e vai para o seu, senta na cama com os olhos mareados.

-Saga... você nos deixou...

A cena muda, Helena estava sentada em uma cadeira de hospital com Agnes ao seu lado segurando sua mão, está com 17 anos.

-Você está pronta?

A mulher afirma, uma enfermeira se aproxima, se posiciona atrás de Helena com uma tesoura. Pouco a pouco começa a cortar o longo cabelo loiro, a paciente segura a mão da filha cada vez mais forte, as duas choram juntas. Quando a enfermeira acaba, as duas se abraçam.

-Vai ficar tudo bem mãe...

A cena muda, Helena esta de frente para o espelho, usa apenas um sutiã, falta um de seus seios.

-Saga, você conseguiria me amar assim?

-Amaria sim.

Responde Agnes entrando no local, ela abraça a mãe.

-Você continua linda.

A cena muda, Agnes está carregando uma mochila e anda pela rua escura calmamente, ouve um barulho, começa a andar mais rápido. Algo cai no céu na sua frente, um homem usando uma armadura negra aparece.

-Olha só o que eu encontrei... Pandora estava certa, Saga de Gêmeos realmente tem uma cria.

-Quem é você?

-Eu sou Crypto... um servo fiel a Hades.

-Hades? O deus grego?

O espectro sorri.

-Pelo visto você não sabe de nada.

A menina tenta correr mas é acertada no braço por um golpe. Cai no chão se contorcendo de dor.

-Você é inofensiva mesmo... vai ser muito fácil mata-la. Quero só ver a cara de seu papai.

-Por favor não me machuque. Meu pai está morto.

O espectro sorri, segura amenina pela gola e os dois somem. Ela reaparece no Santuário. Está diante de vários espectros.

-Olhem o que eu achei.

-Vamos mata-la na frente de Saga?

-Sim , depois que ele matar Atena.

Outro espectro se aproxima e toca no braço de Agnes, que berra de dor.

-Crypto você já brincou com ela. Era para ela estar inteira.

-Relaxe, é apenas um braço quebrado.

A menina estava apavorada.

-Já que ela já está machucada, acho que não vai ter problema se eu fizer isso.

O outro Espectro dispara um golpe em Agnes que cai no chão. O terceiro Espectro se aproxima, era o mais velho.

-Parem imediatamente. Pandora disse que ela tinha que estar inteira.

-Perdão Caius.

Os dois espectros falam. Caius se aproxima da menina e a pega no colo.

-Vocês... sigam os cavaleiros, deixem a garota comigo.

Os espectros saem a deixando com Caius.

-Por favor não me mate...

Ela dizia quase sem voz.

-Qual é o seu nome?

-Agnes...

-Quantos anos você tem?

-17...

Agnes chorava, seu rosto estava pálido.

-Eu não vou te matar.

O homem começa a levar a garota até a casa vazia de áries.

-Porque estão fazendo isso comigo? Meu pai morreu quando eu era bebê.

-Você realmente não sabe de nada.

Ele a aperta e com uma incrível velocidade, saem do Santuário.

-Para onde vamos?

-Hospital, você deve estar com uma hemorragia interna.

Quando finalmente chegam no local, Caius retira a armadura. Entram e Agnes é levada as pressas para um quarto.

-Vou ter que fazer uma cirurgia né?

-Sim... calma, sua mãe está vindo.

Ele senta na cama.

-Está com dor?

-Um pouco...

A porta do quarto se abre e Helena entra correndo.

-Agnes!

Ela abraça a filha, que solta um gemido de dor.

-Sua filha vai passar por uma cirurgia.

Helena olha para Caius.

-O que houve?

-Espectros.

A mulher arregala os olhos.

-Ele me salvou mãe.

Disse Agnes. Caius se aproxima.

-Agnes eu vou te fazer um favor. Eu vou fazer você esquecer tudo, os espectros, o santuário.

-Até você?

-Sim...

-Eu não quero te esquecer, você salvou a minha vida.

Ele sorri, tira uma corrente do pescoço e entrega na mão da menina.

-Leve isso sempre com você.

-Sim.

O espectro eleva seu cosmo e beija a testa da menina que dorme.

-Você também é um espectro...

Disse Helena.

-Sim.

-Porque salvou Agnes? Sabe qual será o castigo?

-Eu me aliei a Hades porque prometeram que trariam minha filha e mulher de volta. Esses espectros pretendiam matar sua filha na frente de Saga. Eu percebi que estava sendo enganado esse tempo todo. Sei o castigo, não tenho medo da morte.

-Saga está vivo?

-Por algumas horas, se aliou a Hades, vai matar Atena.

Algumas lágrimas escorriam.

-Porque...

-Ele deve ter seus motivos, duvido que realmente vá fazer isso.

-Muito obrigado por salvar a minha filha...

Ele apenas sorriu e saiu do quarto.

A cena muda, Agnes acorda da cirurgia.

-Mãe.. o que houve?

-Você foi atropelada amor. Teve que fazer uma cirurgia mas, já está tudo certo.

A mulher pega a corrente em cima da mesa.

-De quem é essa corrente?

-Sua, jamais a tire.

A cena muda novamente, nela Helena está deitada em uma cama, seu rosto está magro e com olheiras.

-Saga me ajude, vou contar para ela.

Ela sussurra e chama a filha.

A cena muda, mostra Agnes caminhando na rua, pendurado em seu pescoço está a corrente de Caius e a chave de Atena, leva uma mochila nas costas. Os olhos estão inchados e algumas lágrimas escorrem, a barriga grita de fome.

Ela olha para uma lanchonete e passa reto entrando em uma rua, continua andando até chegar em uma casa velha. Ela pula o muro e deita da grama, usando a mochila como travesseiro, tremia de frio.

A cena mostra a menina vestindo um uniforme de empregada vermelho, nas costas o nome Casa das Bonecas está escrito em dourado. Ela arrumava uma cama, parecia cansada. Assim que termina, pega seu carrinho e deixa o quarto, quando estava prestes a entrar no outro, um homem aparece.

-Perdão Senhor, não sabia que o quarto estava sendo usado.

-Ele não está mas, pode ser se você quiser.

A menina tenta desviar mas, o homem a segura pelo pulso.

-Eu adoro meninas com rostos angelicais...

-Me solte Senhor, sou apenas uma camareira.

-Eu pago o preço que for querida.

Agnes tenta se soltar mas, o homem não a solta. Com força ele a arrasta para o quarto e a joga na cama.

-Me largue!

Gritava Agnes mas, o homem continuava a tentar rasgar suas roupas. Seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas.

-Socorro!

Ela grita com toda a sua força quando o homem cai no chão. Nilo e outro menino arrastavam o homem para longe. Nilo volta e a abraça.

-Calma Agnes, está tudo bem.

A menina chorava desesperada.

Então a amazona solta um gemido de dor. A deusa estranha.

-O que houve?

-Uma visão do futuro.

-Mostre.

A amazona fecha os olhos e a imagem vira o Santuário, ele está praticamente destruído. Atena está sentada em seu trono, seu braço está enfaixado e vários cortes e hematomas se distribuem em seu corpo, sua expressão é séria. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro estão ao seu lado, muito feridos. A imagem muda, mostra a casa de sagitário, Aiolos e Agnes estão olhando a paisagem do Santuário, estão de mãos de dadas, ele então a abraça, a menina corresponde. Ele coloca a mão da menina sobre o peito dourado, os dois se beijam. A imagem mostra os dois na cama do cavaleiro, apenas o lençol cobria a nudez. Ele se olhavam com carinho, Agnes coloca a mão no rosto do cavaleiro e uma enorme aliança dourada se destaca. A imagem muda, mostra Agnes sozinha, está em um templo desconhecido. A garota chorava muito, olha para a aliança e a beija. Então ela se aproxima um altar e se ajoelha, pega uma adaga de prata com as duas mãos e então a crava em sua barriga. A imagem muda, mostra todos os cavaleiros na entrada do Santuário, estão todos ainda mais feridos. Kanon, Aiolos e Saga estão com olheiras profundas além dos cortes. Todos parecem esperar algo se aproximar, o espelho das almas se fecha.

-O que foi isso?

Perguntou Aiolia em choque.

-Haverá mais uma guerra.

Disse Mu triste. Kanon abraçava a sobrinha com muita força, a menina estava em pânico.

-Nada vai acontecer com ela.

Kanon dizia determinado. Agnes olha para Aiolos, ele a olhava também, nenhum desviava o olhar.

-Contra quem será esta batalha?

Perguntou MDM.

-Creio que em pouquíssimo tempo vamos descobrir.

Disse Shaka.

-Por enquanto não podemos fazer nada, temos que esperar os primeiros sinais surgirem.

Disse Atena.

-E se os sinais fossem evitados?

Perguntou Afrodite.

-Como? Duvido que impedir o casamento de Aiolos e Agnes vá mudar isso.

Respondeu Milo, todos olharam para o futuro casal.

-Também não podemos deixar Agnes sozinha. Temos que protege-la.

Comentou Aldebaran.

-Onde era aquele templo.

-Eu não sei, mas, duvido que seja aqui dentro.

Respondeu Shion.

-Cavaleiros, por enquanto não podemos fazer nada a não ser esperar. Por isso não sofram com antecedência.

O silêncio reinou no local.

-Vocês estão dispensados, e não precisam treinar hoje.

Kanon beijou a testa de Agnes.

-Eu vou proteger você Agy, é uma promessa.

A menina não conseguia falar nada, estava em choque.


End file.
